My haunting past life
by Kouga's wolf Pack
Summary: Inside


The hunting past of my life.

Summery: Kagome wishes she can forget the past. But the old scars will never live her mind. But when her father comes back the old scars will open up again. Will Kagome stand up to the hunting past or die trying.

A/n: I was watched the Concrete Angel by Martine McBride, music video. To all who wish to see it. Bring a box of tissues. It's sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.

Chapter 1

The past life I wish to forget.

Kagome was in a black room. She was in her old home before she moved in with her mom. She was in a white shirt covered with blood from her nose. Her father had broken her nose when she came home late from school. She had told him that she was staying after to work on the poster for a teacher. Her mother and father were split up. She was living with her father at the time. He always did this. She heard the door to her room opened. Her father was standing in the door way holding a sharp knife from the kitchen. "You little brat! You think you can hide from me! You're a dead girl!" Her father yelled.

The knife blade came down as Kagome opened her eyes. She was outside. Under the stars. Inuyasha was right above her watching for any demons that got close to the camp. _"It's only a dream. He's dead, he can't hurt me. He can't find me here." _She thought to her self.

The night air was calming. She was wide awake. The dream was nothing but a memory. A memory that she wish to forget. She know he had died that night. Kagome had dodged the knife and ran for the door; he had the knife in his hands, tripped and killed himself. She felt lonely and guilty. If she did not run he would not have died. But she would have died too. If she would have died she would of not meet Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, or anyone else she had met in this era. She had to forget. The memory would only hold her back. "Hey are you ok Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I'm ok. Just bad dream. Nothing more." She said turning away from Inuyasha.

"As long as you are ok. Now get back to sleep. You need rest." Said Inuyasha with an unworried voice.

"Don't tell me what to do Inuyasha!" Kagome spat back.

"Well don't bite my head off about it!" Inuyasha spat back at her.

They went back and forth for a while. It ended with Inuyasha on the ground with a sit command. He wished he would have not asked her about waking up. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were up now that Inuyasha had a face full of dirt. Inuyasha had to learn to keep his mouth shut or have to eat dirt for breakfast. "You will never learn. You only learn after you eat dirt! You really need to calm you anger." Shippo's smart mouthed to Inuyasha.

"You want to make a bet! You will be dead Shippo! That's if I can get up." Inuyasha said shooting Shippo a death look.

"Kagome! He's hurting me!" Cried Shippo from under Inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha let Shippo go! Or I will say it again!" Threaded Kagome.

After having a 'nice' breakfast. Unless you call 'nice' breakfast of Sit commands, crying, a mad Kagome, and a monk who would not keep his hands to him self a nice breakfast. Sango was slapping Miroku because he was groping her. After Breakfast Inuyasha was a little calmer, he was still fuming. Kagome's nightmare was forgotten. She know that the memory was all ways their. In the back of her mind. The morning light seemed to chase away the shadow of the dream. She had other problems on her mind. Like Naraku and where he was hiding. That was the most important thing now. The past in her mind was dead. As long as she was here. Inuyasha will protect her. The past was over. Nothing was left to be said. Kagome and the other's started for a small village, with the breakfast fight forgotten. They were all like one big happy family. Kagome wanted to stay her forever. With her new family. She now believed the home she had come from before had no place for her. She liked it her. No memory can touch her now. That's at lest what she thinks. A new evil was awaking. The evil will clam all, feed on memory's that was good. Only leaving behind the terrors of the past. And the one behind it. The man who pulls all the tricks. The one who hides in shadow. If he can control Kagome, he can kill Inuyasha. "How sweet. She will kill Inuyasha. After I drive her mad from her evil past." A man's voice came.

A/n: If you want to know about the plot. Review. Ok. Thank you!


End file.
